


Baby bird

by TokkaiSwon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Coco (GOT7), Protectiveness, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, everybody wants mark, fanboy!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkaiSwon/pseuds/TokkaiSwon
Summary: Mark Tuan has been a big fan for the band named GOT6 since the debut song GGG and he has found himself in a bit of a trouble because of that... How the hell did he managed to be his ultimate favorite bands coordi- hyung?!





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Coordi Hyung - Older boy who is in charge of the clothes (to the kpop idols)  
> WARNING! i may not update that much and i apologize for that.

"No... Fucking... Way." An everyday life of scrolling through Tumblr posts, Mark the dark brown haired boy who would like to dye his hair in any color if possible, is seeing something that he couldn't believe it. His favorite GOT6 blogger FuckyeahIGOT6 has posted something to the dashboard. Which goes like this: "GOT6 is having a concert! AND it's in LA!!! We are going to see them live!!" 

Mark felted how his breath hitched as he was reading into this new information he was getting. His heart is pounding and it was getting more and more hotter in his room, like he was living inside of a sauna. With wide open eyes Mark liked and reblogged the post. Hopefully his followers will like it as much as he is. 

Just when GOT6 has made a comeback for the song "If you do" they are making more damage by doing this. Mark who is still shocked began to fan himself with a Jinyoung printed face fan to ease his hotness. Not working at all. How and when they thought this would be a good idea to begin with.

The concert is in two weeks from this day on and it's only one day thing. There will be fan signing event and a possibility to take a photo WITH all of the members. Thank you FuckYeahIGOT6 blogger for this.

"MY HEART!" Mark yelled from the bottom of his ahgase heart. Throwing his Jinyoung fan on the floor which made his dog Coco horrified, his dad almost threw something to his face. With a bark that got his owners attention, Mark looked to see his dog obviously sulking. What a weird dog he had adopted. 

Almost instantly Mark got what his white dog meant by that. "Ah, sorry Coco." smiling to his loyal friend and patting her head. Mark now turned on his stereo and CD player. And with the volume up as possible he began to play his GOT6 playlist from the Got it? album to the MAD and to the Japanese realised albums. With that he was in heaven. 

*From the other side of the room* 

"They are finally having a concert here?" Mark's sister asked while eating her noodles. The loud music that was coming from a particular boy, she just continued like it was an everyday thing. 

"What else could it be? They already made a comeback, the only possibility is that they are coming here." Mark's totally awesome dad answered. 

*Back to Mark who is having a mental breakdown* 

He still couldn't believe what is happening. Thank you JYP for making this one dream come true is all Mark could think of.  
After couple of forgetting how to breathe, the throbbing pain on his chest, spazzing and fanboying, Mark at least tried to calm down. "Okay, okay. Inhale and exhale." A little gentle slap to his cheek Mark continued. "You can do this, you have been practicing Hangul for three years, now it's finally paying off." 

 

The story of how Mark first discovered GOT6 was wayyyyyyy back when he watched a video where YG was against JYP. Not in the 'I will fight you to the end' thing. A friendly battle of future boy groups. There was a team A and team B and Mark was a huge fan fro the both of them.

Then he saw JYP's team... Let's just say that this idiot flying boy almost yelled 'Holy dear lord!' in the night time, in which everyone else is already sleeping. Kudos Mark, kudos... 

This guy goes the name by Jackson, the youngest who didn't looked like that Yugyeom and the Thai boy Bambam, funny name but cute for him. Don't get him wrong the others on the team were just as handsome, like damn very handsome. Mark just kept his eyes on those three boys he was the most interested in. 

The way they danced, those flips and rap scenes that Jackson did made Mark amazed, Yugyeom's little smirk made his catch his breathe, Bambam's twerk made Mark laugh. Replaying many times the video to look at them individually. 

After the video, Mark didn't heard from them again. He tried to look them up from the internet and Tumblr but none were found. No one didn't even knew if they have Instagram. But even before those three came to his life, there was JJproject. 

On a beautiful sunny day, Clicking the AllKpop website, Mark didn't expect to fell in love to another group. He already had EXO on his mind but he was oh so totally wrong. 

There was a breaking news. JYP's new duo group called JJproject contains two boys JB and JR, had made their deput with the song Bounce. Curious cat as Mark likes to call himself, clicked the news, from that his world turned upside down. Holy shit they are attracted! Holy cow how good they can sing and rap. Oh my and excuse my French but fucking hell!!

So the right thing to do is buy the album and listen to it until the whole neighbourhood cries. That's the most logical thing in Mark's head, his poor wallet is going through hard times. Gotta do more nightshifts in Burger King. 

It was still harder to convince his father to spend money on crap like he used to call them but luckily after all the long talks, few pictures, music videos and little bit of crying. Mark's dad stop worrying about the money, wanting to make his son happy, he agreed to only one condition... To Mark to find a decent job. He can't be on Burger King forever. 

Of course Mark was happy as a fan can be, so a lot of screaming, hyperventilating, explaining in fanboy gibberish. Mark's sister was sure that she heard that they were handsome or something like that. You know the simple ones.

So yeah! Mark became a new fan to a new duo group.

Until the day finally came.

Can you just imagine what kind of reaction this boy had when JYP announced a new hip-hop boy group called GOT6? Mark's favorite duo-group and his three boys plus a young male named Youngjae. The teaser pictures/profiles, the teaser itself and the most of all the morherfucking MV. Whole Tuan family was afraid, so most safe thing to do was earplugs, tissue, Mark's favorite ice cream and a blanket. 

The MV came and all the same hyperventilating, yelling, pausing the video when Jackson... motherfriking Jackson made the famous gentle hip thrust, crying, when JB aka Jaebum even smiled a little bit. Jinyoung's english, BamBam's ageyo face with his awesome rapping, Yugyeom being the tall maknae and Youngjae's powerful vocals, Boom! On the floor squealing. Coco barking because his master was in pain, from her point of view.

After the heartbreaking MV ended Mark was a crying mess. He was waiting for them and the gods of kpop has finally given him, his ultimate boy group GOT6.

Mark's dad threw a blanket to his son's room and tissue fro the crying. Coco delivered the Ben & Jerry's ice cream which was on a plastic bag waiting to be eaten. "Rest well son and try to survive." With that his dad closed the door and left Mark alone to watch some more GOT6 stuff.

Being a lonely fanboy he didn't believe that someone would actually like him. An average looking LA boy with no skills other than Hangul and maybe some martial arts, he wasn't special, couldn't even see if someone was flirting with him. 

Never been kissed, never been on dates. He's basically a newbie with all of the romantic stuff. Even if the love itself is right in front of him saying romantic stuff. Nope Mark wouldn't say nothing or something stupid like that. AND there is that Shyness thingy he has. He is a hyper kid with his family members but outside of that, he's basically a wall flower. No way of talking to him, maybe a simple 'Hi' but that's it. 

An socially awkward human being with no courage.

 

With those nice memories in his head, Mark ran back to his seat and went to look up the tickets. His heart pounding and hands trembling, he searched... Aaaaaaand bingo! Found them. While reading his new open window in pure horror he yelled "Oh my god!" Mark could feel his whole world collapse on him, like someone was pulling his guts out piece by piece, his dad who heard his son came inside of his room with a face of confusion. "That didn't sound so happy." He thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked peeking through an open door. Mark turned to look at his father almost at verge of crying his eyes out, lips trembling, trying to hold his tears by biting his lower lip. The brunette hadn't felt like this in a long time and his father knew it too.

"T-the tickets are all sold out dad..." He was too late to see his boys. The post he saw was old, oh how stupid Mark felt when he didn't see it clearly.


	2. GGG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT6 has the "If you do" era hairstyles and Mark has his beautiful dark hair.

Four days before the concert.

"What am i going to do now?" Pacing trough the living room biting his nails and thinking until his brains hurt as much as taking a bullet, Mark was trying his very best to see GOT6 somehow. All options he had on his mind were either illegal or dangerous, putting them on for the plan E.

Mark's father is thinking with him, searching for his dear son some kind of light of hope for him. "Did you check if anybody was selling tickets, like another IGOT6 or just a random person?"

"Yes i did, nobody wasn't willing to give up their tickets..." His son said in his sad little voice, who was now holding Coco on his embrace. His heart aches as he was thinking how he couldn't see his idols up close, video and pictures aren't enough for an international fan. Those lucky Koreans who can high five idols like it's nothing. 

With a sigh Mark's dad patted his son's shoulder and continued his walking to the kitchen to make some chicken soup and cheesecake. Leaving his son who is currently pouting and kicking Coco's toys out of the way angrily.

"Oh Mark remember that we are going to see my parents on the day that you-know-what is. We aren't making you go with us, i can understand how important this is to you. So you can stay and watch over Coco for us okay?"

"Yeah, thanks dad." Let's just hope Mark will come up with a bulletproof plan. Heh Bangtan Boys...Mark not now!!

 

 

The day of the concert

 

Not long after Mark's family left, leaving Coco to take care of his dad and what ever shenanigans he's thinking and boy he is thinking something alright.

"Okay that's it! You know what, i will go there! I will try my best to get inside there no matter what! because guess what? I AM MARK FREAKING TUAN and i will see GOT6 even if it means to... maybe... get...caught... DAMN IT!" Talking to his trusty dog, Mark groaned from his idea to just walk there and expect to get inside. He would get his ass kicked by a samurai. Yes there may be a fucking samurai just waiting to kill, thirsty for blood. Yeah okay Mark, no more Walking dead for you.

Hitting his head multiple times on the wall, Mark finally snapped and started to put his shoes on and his favorite lucky red leather jacket. The jacket that always helped him on need, the time when he got a free coffee from Starbucks, won the basketball game (no he wasn't wearing it his sister was) and lastly finding Coco when she was missing. It will work this time too... Hopefully.

"Coco you are coming with me." Mark yelled taking his dog inside of his jacket so Coco can stay hidden, thankfully there was a little pocket just for tiny Coco, so she was traveling comfortable. "We are going to the concert." With determination Mark prayed for the Kpop gods to for the love of life just to see a glimpse of JB's arm or at least his very very handsome face.

 

 

"Well I'm screwed." Mark said talking to himself. Right in front of him is a huge stadium where his dream boys will be performing and a fucking long ass line, full of crying in happiness IGOT6's. Oh and did i forget to tell you that there was soooo many security guys everywhere. Yay Mark will get his ass kicked.

Coco moved simply because of being annoyed by the tight space she was in, making Mark snap out of his train wreck thoughts. He hushed Coco patting her head lightly, this wont be a great time to make a scene here. They would have to be the ninja of the night. Believe it!

Slapping himself one last time Mark walked towards the ente- nope he ran to the back of the stadium, where all the staff members car were parked and a whole lot more. His heart was pounding even more than before, leaning on the stadium wall and crouching down looking around for people if they were here after what seems to be forever there were none.

Sighing in relief Mark stood up but still touching the wall with his back and sliding awkwardly towards to the door that read *Staff only* He was so close just couple more steps and he will complete the first level. Mark reached for the door handle and right when he was about to touch it-

"Hey you over there!"

Mark never knew his heart would stop by some random guy, he always though a kpop group would be the death of his it looks like that's not the case. The ex-ninja of the night turned around to face the man who called out to him. Ready to be kicked out.

"They didn't tell me that you would be here so early." The man said sounding frustrated. Now was Mark's turn to be confused, what in the name of jesus is going on? It looked like this staff member waited for an answer for this quite young looking boy but nothing came out of this dude. Maybe he was shy after all you don't talk that much on this line of work.

"Whatever, come on at least you have time to do your work." The man with a white hoodie took a hold of Mark's wrist and lead him inside of the stadium. Meanwhile as they were walking Mark was internally screaming, his mouth tight shut and eyes open wide.

"W-what is going on?! I changed my mind take me away!" Mark yelled inside oh his head, not wanting to make a scene. 

The man stopped walking, he glanced at the man he has brought. "This is the room we have given you." He said opening the door to a changing room. Mark who was still trying to cope with the information he was given stayed silent. You can practically hear his brain cracking up the puzzle. On the other side the man shakes his head and muttered something on the lines of 'kids these days with their fashion and no respect to their elders.'

"Go inside already, you might have time but i need to go." With that the man was gone from Mark's sight, this made our little confused cutie to wake up.

"Coco... I wish that you could talk to me right now because what the hell!?" Nothing came from his best friends mouth other than a little whine. "Ah sorry again Coco, here you are free now." Mark lead his dog to go inside of the room and with that so did he.

Mark spun around couple of times looking so lost, the room was big enough for a family dinner, there were a couple of full body mirror's, a sofa and then clothes everywhere hanging around the room.

Slowly but surely it was getting to Mark, why he is here and where he is. The one thing that made his puzzle complete was the names of the GOT6's members on each clothes that were put on randomly.

"Oh god... Oh no... This isn't happening. M-me a-and then- just- G-g-g..." Holding onto something just to keep himself up Mark covered his mouth and closed his eyes. His chest was hurting so much heart pounding more than before. He was inside GOT6's changing room and he was going to decide what they are going to wear for the concert which means they are going to come here at any moment now.

"No, no, no, no, no, nonononononono! I can't face them!" Coco who was trying to get used to this new surroundings, watched as his master again was having a mental breakdown. She barked loudly but not too loud, just so her master can snap out of his thoughts. When that didn't work she began to lightly bite Mark's leg.

Still in dazed Mark fell down slowly and softly on the floor holding Coco on his lap to sooth his little panic attack. "I'm alright, I'm alright..." He spoke out loud. 

*Knock knock* 

The little noise made Mark flinch before he stood up dusting his black jeans and straightened his red jacket. "Y-yes?" He asked while putting Coco down under the table, a cliche hiding place but enough for now. After Mark's answer for the knocking a young lady peeked inside, she had a set of headphones/communicators and a few pages of something in her right hand. She smiled sweetly and bowed which made Mark do the same.

"Mr. Lee you have 35 minutes to choose the opening ceremony clothes for the concert." She stopped speaking mumbling under her breath while looking at the papers searching for something, when she finally found what she was seeking for, the lady handed the paper to Mark. "Here is the timetable for the concert and order of the performances." With shaky hands Mark accepted the list nodding and smiling awkwardly. The lady smiled back and went on her way, leaving the dumbfounded brown haired boy with his dog.

Mark looked at the list and gasped loudly. He read it over and over again not believing this. GOT6 is going to start the concert with a bang by singing Follow me remix version and there was a dance break included! Jaebum doing a duet with Youngjae, Jackson with his own solo, YugBamJin with their own choreographed dancing and Youngjae was also given the freedom to do anything with his 5 seconds of dance fame. Mark actually laughed at that because Youngjae was sure to do something completely adorable or cringe worthy. After that was Hello and put your hands up then the introductions and with that they continue with their debut song GGG and so on. 

So it's true everything is real and not some dream. Mark is going to choose the clothes and maybe even meet GOT6. With a high determination Mark will make the fans and GOT6 proud by selecting the perfect most comfortable wears for each stage performance. Not the ones that can rip off easily, not the tight pants that will make them uncomfortable while dancing and let's not get started with the different color combination and loose necklaces, he will make them feel warm and light. HE IS THE COORDI-HYUNG MARK, for now at least. 

"Okay! I'm going to do it! I'm going to make them look damn good!!" Mark half yelled to himself, he ordered to Coco sit down and wait until he's finished with the clothes, it's going to be rough but Mark had a share of knowledge of fashion thanks to his sister. 

"Let's go." Cracking his fingers and making few more stretched our boy is ready. Time is ticking, the fans are coming inside expecting to see their favorite idol group, the staff doing their absolute best to make sure everything is ready and safe for our idols. 

 

Meanwhile a black van pulled over behind the big stadium, containing a family of six plus their trusty manager-hyung. "Guys we are here." Some of them were waking up slowly and rest of them were wide awake. The maknae line were exited performing first time in America and Hyung-line... They are chill as hell, from the outside that is. 

All of them began to move out from the van, one at a time GOT6 were outside and heading to the back door. "We need to go to the changing room immediately and then to the make-up station." The leader Jaebum said making sure the kids were following him.

"Yeah yeah Hyung don't worry." The tallest maknae Yugyeom answered lazily ruffling his light brown hair so he can see better, long bangs were sometimes a bother. 

"If my pants will ever rip off, i just want to say it was good to know you." Jackson commented not listening the leader. Bambam who was hanging onto Jackson's shoulder gave a wtf face to his Hyung. The ex-fencer looked back at his bro and flicked his forehead making our Thai prince whine. This funny scene made Jackson release a high pitch laugh which echoed making the birds flying away from the trees. 

Jinyoung shook his head and laughed under his breath, this puppywang never makes any sense to him or to the rest of the members. Lastly our ball of sunshine Youngjae was busy drinking the last vitamin drink he had, never hearing what the other were saying or doing as he was also singing Stop stop it with all his might.

 

Sometimes Jaebum wishes he was not the leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the same author in Asianfanfiction, if you are wondering why it is so familiar :D


	3. I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

15 minutes before the concert starts and Mark was almost ready with all of the clothes he had chosen, he had taken his jacket off which was resting on the sofa, it was getting warmer in the room so of course he had to take it off.

Coco was resting as well still under the table, she needed her beauty sleep for her hard work of taking care of his dad.

Mark stepped aside so he had the great view of seeing the clothes, they were all marked for each member and which performance they were going to wear them. Thank god there wasn't any of those outfit from the stop stop it era, thank you lord!

Gosh he wished he was there to choose for them, the theme would have been hip hop with colour. But who ever was their coordi-noona then, sheez.

Nodding to his own work Mark drank the last drop of water from the bottle then throwing it to the trash. Score! Okay one last look at them and Mark is ready to bail this place, he is 100% sure that the original coordi-hyung will be soon coming here if he already is here that is. People will start to question things.

From the youngest to the oldest everything was looking good, expect Jaebum's. Something was missing from the leader's outfits. The one where he had a sexy dance solo after Jackson's. Wondering until his head started to hurt, there wasn't any other shirt for him or to borrow from other members, simply too small for JB's built.

On second though there was one, a red jacket aka Mark's lucky jacket, it was helping again. Pondering for a while our brown haired boy decided to give to JB, it will look good on him maybe even better than himself. It was already too big for Mark, let's hope our charismatic leader will like it. 

Mark placed the jacket to Jaebum's outfit for the solo, it was perfect and man Mark wasn't a person who would praise himself often but now he did good job. Just wait Guzzi, Mark will come after you and take over Taehyung's wardrobe, filled with Tuan clothing lines.

 

"Stop it Jackson!" "

 _"Was that?"_ Mark though as he walked close to the door and pressed his ear next to it to hear more what ever it was. 

"Why Youngjae?" A little whining was heard from that voice he was probably pouting too. Okay from a long time baby bird that Mark has been, he is dying. Hearing his bias group talk so close is too much for his weak heart.

Gaping like a fish in a dry land, the now ex-coordi-hyung is panicking even more than he ever was. It's like the room is getting smaller and stuffier for him.  Opening his dress shirts couple of buttons so he could somehow breathe. To be honest it's not working.

"The room is over here guys." The stern but soft voice of Jaebum was heard, foot steps getting closer to where Mark is hanging.  Stumbling with his steps Mark took a hold of Coco and ran inside the little closet that was on the room just next to sofa it was luckily big enough for him to crouch down.

Breathing heavily, he tried to take control of his body by closing his eyes and thinking that his dad was here for him, supporting.  The door made a little noise while it was being opened which meant that Mark had to keep real quiet.

"Okay get dressed." It was definitely Jaebum who was directing rest of the members to come inside. Out of curiosity Mark peeked outside of the closet opening it very slowly and quietly as possibly. His breathe hitched when he was welcomed by half naked GOT6 members, they had no idea that he was present. The boys were too busy to get their clothes on and talking to each other. Rattling, mumbles and pretty much chaos was around in the room.

With dispatch Mark closed the closet door shutting his eyes tight and hugging his dog. No he just didn't see Jackson's bare chest, his amazing good shape body and no Mark's wasn't looking at Yugyeom's body not at all! Or the leader's back with his all mighty broad shoulders.

A deep blush crept on Mark's cheeks as he was having trouble to comprehend what the heck was happening. 

"Oh thank god they got new better looking clothes!" Bambam's voice carried in the room making everybody else agreeing to that statement. Hums and couple of nods were made which made the Thai prince happy.  He put on his last accessory on and made his way to make up station with Youngjae.

"She didn't put any baggy pants to my collection, i like it. They usually make me look short." 

"Hyung you are the shortest in our group." Commented Yugyeom like it was normal to make fun of Jackson which it is and for the most part the older one didn't take them too seriously, he knew Yugyeom sometimes likes to make jokes about his favorite hyungs, so they just play along but now the youngest is speaking the truth and no one can deny that.

"Now that's just plain evil." And with that silence consumed the room only the noises of fabric and steady breathing. Luckily Mark has already calmed down, being quiet and hiding in the darkness was his only decision. If he gets caught it would be on the news, allkpop and koreaboo making big headlines how a stalker managed to sneak in the backstage.

It would make Got6 to remember him in a bad light and that was the nightmare Mark didn't want to experience. He was a loyal fan who loved every member equally and only wants them to be happy. 

"Okay let's go! Hurry up Yugyeom!" Jaebum's stern voice was yet again the reason Mark stopped thinking deeper to the despair. The dark side can wait a little longer like it's going anywhere.

The room went quiet and for a while Mark thought that maybe they are just waiting for him outside of the closet. Ready to bust him. Praying to any god, Mark slowly opened the closet door and peeked outside.

Nothing seemed wrong, so he stepped out holding coco tightly in his embrace. No time to waste Mark quickly ran his way to the door, if he stayed more than a minute in this place he will surely get noticed by the staff.

Just when Mark was going to touch the handle, so he can go home and eat the tub of ice cream he heard walking coming his way.

_”Crap!”_

Mark stumbled on his way to the closet again but he was too late to go inside when he heard talking close to the door.

”Guys can i get my water bottle?” A voice that sounded like Youngjae asked.

”You can get a new one before the stage, we have to hurry the concert is about to start.” Jinyoung answered.

”Alright!” Some running was heard and then nothing.

Mark finally breathed out of relief. He was gonna die young if he keeps doing this. Now it was time to get the fuck out of here before its too late. No close calls anymore just straight running to exit, no stopping even if GOT6 were couple steps away from him.

Mark opened the door and he just ran, seeing the green exit sign ahead. It was over soon. Just when he was so close to the outside world, Coco decided to jump out of his embrace, running towards the stage.

Some staff members were confused as to why there was a white tiny dog inside of the stadium. Mark didn’t think twice to run after his dear dog. His heart was pounding heavily and he heard yelling coming behind him.

”Coco! Come here!” Mark tried to call his dog but Coco seemed to take interest to something else. Why did he had to own a curious dog?

While running Mark just thought all the stuff what was going to happen to him when he’s caught. The police would be here. Fans would take photos. He would be all over the news.

_This is what he gets and maybe deserves._

Holding his tears Mark could see that the concerts had already started, GOT6 were performing ’A’. It was only their second song going on. Coco stopped right before she could be seen on the stage. She started to bark loudly.

A man who was probably GOT6’s manager looked down to see a dog.

”Coco! Stop!” Mark yelled so Coco would stop barking, she did but decided to whine.

”Is this yours?” The manager asks, confused as to what is going on.

”Yes, i’m sorry she just started to ran.” Mark bowed, explaining in Korean. The manager seemed unfazed about it until the guards were walking towards them.

This is it, Mark was going to get is serious trouble. Breathing heavily Mark looked towards the stage, might as well enjoy it before it all goes to downhill from here. GOT6 were almost finished with the ’A’ song.

Jaebum was in the middle of doing his b-boying tricks, while the other members were walking around, waving at their fans. That’s when Mark saw a huge light blinking nonstop on top on the stage.

It was the odd one out, since the other lights were working fine. And then Mark knew what was going to happen when he looked up more carefully, the wires were loose and it was going to fall down onto Jaebum.

The guards who were almost close to Mark, yelled when they saw the intruder run towards the stage. The only thing that was going on Mark’s mind was to save a human life, even if he gets hurt it didn’t matter. This was someone important to him and to others.

When Jaebum was finished with his tricks and stood up he saw that his fans were yelling and pointing up and to his right. The leader looked to his right and saw a boy running to him, worry written all around his face.

Just then he heard a loud sound above him but before he could look, Jaebum was pushed down. Closing his eyes and bracing for the impact, Jaebum grabbed the boy with him and they both fell down on the floor.

 

A crash and then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead.


End file.
